Me Estoy Enamorando
by anghelygravet
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si nuestro amigo piccolo se enamora de una chica SUICIDA? . Una chica que se corta los brazos para no llorar para no demostrar que es débil. Una chica la cual su hermano mayor la golpea y su padre la odia por un Mal Entendido. El destino causará una desgracia en la vida de anghely haciendo que su corazón se pudra y se vea obligada a matar a los que la lastimaron.
1. sinopsis

¿Que pasaría si nuestro amigo piccolo se enamora de una chica SUICIDA? . Una chica que se corta los brazos para no llorar para no demostrar que es débil.

Una chica la cual su hermano mayor la golpea y su padre la odia por un Mal Entendido.

El destino causará una desgracia en la vida de anghely haciendo que su corazón se pudra obligadola a matar a los que la lastimaron y haciendo que comience a perder la cabeza.

¿Logrará el gran guerrero ayudar a esta pobre chica?


	2. ¡voy a matarme!

Mientras tanto en una casa muy lejos de la montaña paoz.

¿? :¡ ya estoy harta de esta vida soy una buena para nada!

Agarre una tijera y me corte las venas, sentí ese dolor placentero, sentí como la sangre salia por mi herida mientras perdía el conocimiento.

escuche entrar a mi hermano mayor y me sostuvo en sus brazos.

\- ¡no! Pero que hiciste.- Saco su teléfono y dijo :por favor mande una ambulancia.

fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedar inconsciente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desperté, no sabia donde estaba, mi cuerpo estaba conectado a muchos tubos, mire a todas partes era un cuarto blanco creo que estoy en un hospital.

Trataba de recordar lo que paso anoche, de pronto entra una enfermera.

\- donde estoy? - pregunte.

\- en el hospital, intento suicidarse

-¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí ?.

\- unas dos horas.

la enfermera me pone una inyección y luego se retira. Al cabo de un rato entra mi hermano.

\- como estas. - me preguntó

\- hubiera estado mejor si hubiera muerto.

\- no digas, eso lamento lo que te dije Ayer.

\- me pides disculpa después de que el daño ya esta hecho.

\- oye me salí de control Ayer y bueno...

\- creo que sería mejor que te retires Miguel .

\- pero anghely eres mi hermana es mi deber cuidarte.

\- eso no me fue lo que me dijiste anoche, a si que vete.

-pero...

\- vete dije.

\- esta bien, regreso luego.

Solo espere que mi hermano saliera para poder llorar, solo de recordar lo que me dijo anoche me dan ganas de volver a intentar matarme.

Recuerdo.

\- estaba intentando hacer una maqueta pero me faltaban materiales.

\- Miguel ¿me acompañas a ir a la librería? es muy tarde y no quiero ir sola.

\- ve tu sola- dijo mientras se besaba con una chica.

-por favor Miguel deja a esa chica un momento, ¿que es mas importante ella o yo?

\- ella - me contesto mientras la seguía besando.

\- Miguel por favor...

\- no es mi obligación tener que cuidarte, mira se útil y trae un vaso con agua que tengo sed.

\- pero...

\- mira idiota - dijo dejando de besar a la chica esa - Tu eres mi sirvienta y vas a hacer lo que yo diga - dijo mientras me jalaba el cabello.

\- esta bien, ¡ya voy!-me soltó y fui rápido a la cocina

Me puse a llorar ¿siempre el iba a ser igual? ¿Por que el me trata así? y lo peor de todo es que no se lo puedo decir a mi mamá por que ella trabaja mucho y no me presta atención.

Le fui a dejar el vaso de agua a mi hermano pero la chica con la que se estaba besando se movió muy bruscamente e hizo que botara el vaso de agua encima de él.

Se levanto molesto.

\- ¡estúpida! Como siempre eres una buena para nada, ¿por que no te mueres eh? Mi vida sería mas fácil sin ti - me empujó y me caí.

Me levante llorando y me encerré en mi cuarto y ahí fue cuando me corte las venas.

Fin del flash back

¿Por que no morí? me corte las venas debería estar muerta.

Entró al cuarto un doctor y me sonríe

\- hola señorita ¿se siente mejor?

Solo volteo la cabeza.

-¿ por que me salvo? - pregunté molesta.

\- señorita ese es mi trabajo, salvar le la vida a las personas.

\- usted arruino mi muerte no tenia por que salvar me.- me tranquilice - ¿Dentro de cuanto salgo?

\- en media hora.

\- se podría retirar por favor, necesito cambiarme.

\- bueno señorita solo permita me quitar le los cables que tiene conectados - se acerco y me empezó a quitar los cables.

-ya esta señorita, bueno me voy.

Solo cerro la puerta y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude. Salí del cuarto de donde estaba y vi a mi hermano esperándome no o le hable y salí del hospital busque el auto con la vista hasta que lo encontré me acerque y espere que Miguel abriera la puerta subí y no le dije nada.

Encendió el auto y empezó a conducir.

\- por que lo hiciste anghely?

\- no le respondi.

\- Anghely te estoy hablando contesta . Dijo alzando la voz.

\- metí mi mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón y saque mis audífonos me los puse y empezó a sonar mi canción favorita Breath me de sia.

Socorro, lo he hecho de nuevo

He estado aquí muchas veces antes

Hoy me he hecho daño a mí misma de nuevo

Y lo peor es que no hay nadie más aquí a quien culpar

Sé mi amigo

Abrázame, envuélveme

Extiéndeme

Soy pequeña

Y frágil

Hazme entrar en calor

Y respírame

Ay! me he perdido de nuevo.

perdida y en ninguna parte donde puedan encontrarme

Sí, creo que podría acabar con todo

Me he vuelto a perder y me siento tan insegura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegamos a mi casa solo entre y subí a mi cuarto vi la hora 12:30 de la noche, me puse a llorar.

POR QUE NO MORIIII!!! POR QUE POR QUE POR QUE. gritaba en mi habitación hasta que me quede dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Anghely, anghely, anghely.

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi mamá.

-hija despierta.

Me levante y vi la hora las dos de la mañana.

\- mm que paso mamá.

\- hija Miguel me contó lo que paso, quisieras hablar sobre eso.

\- lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y abrazar a mi mamá.

\- ya hija no Llores dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte, ya hija tienes que ser fuerte.

\- no mamá soy una debilucha.

\- ya hija duerme un poco recuerda que tienes que ir a estudiar y yo tengo que trabajar.

\- esta bien mamá dije saltando do a mi mamá.

\- eh? Mamá me harías un favor?

\- claro hija lo que Sea.

\- no le digas a mi papá lo que paso.

\- bien descansa - y salio de mi cuarto.

Limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos y me acomode en mi cama cerré los ojos hasta que quede me dormida.

RING!!! RING!!! RING!! Sonaba mi despertador vi la hora seis de la mañana.

Me levante con mucha pereza moví un poco mi mano y auch!!! Gire mi vista hacia mi mano y vi que tenia una venta, recordé que tenia cortado.

Me levante poco a poco de mi cama y decidí darme una ducha tome una toalla y me metí al baño.

Luego de un rato salí y me cambie muy despacio por el dolor de mi mano, me puse una blusa de manga larga para que nadie se diera cuenta. Baje y vi a mi papá a mi mamá y a mi hermano desayunando.

\- hola hija ven a comer - dijo mi papá.

\- eh si ahora voy, que hay de desayunar?.

\- huevos revueltos con pan tostado - dijo mi madre.

\- bien ahora me sirvo. - me iba a servir comida pero mi brazo seguía débil y por poco boto la sartén.

\- deja me ayudarte. - dijo Miguel

-Estas bien hija - pregunto mi papá algo preocupado.

\- eh... Si papá solo que estaba algo caliente el sartén.

Termino de comer miro la hora mmm todavía tengo tiempo.

\- eh mamá me voy a ir a la escuela, sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde.

-esta bien hija ve con cuidado.

\- deja que te acompañe . Dijo mi hermano.

\- mm esta bien pero solo unas cuantas cuadras.

Salimos de mi casa y en el camino:

-le vas a mencionar algo a nuestro padre.

-no tranquilo, lo que paso anoche que quede en el olvido si?.

-Anghely voy a tratar de cambiar si, lo que hiciste ayer me hizo darme cuenta que no me he portado bien últimamente pero..

\- Miguel... Le interrumpo. Mira dejame aquí recuerda que no me gusta que me acompañen hasta la escuela.

-esta bien nos vemos mas tarde.

Seguí caminando hasta que llego un semáforo estaba en rojo espere hasta que cambiara a verde y seguí caminando.

Llegue a la escuela llegue muy temprano así que entre y me senté en el césped del patio no habían muchas personas.

Me recoste a contemplar el cielo, hasta que vi pasar a un chico encima de una nube? pero... que... Creo que estoy alucinando me frotó los ojos tratando de aclarar mi vista.

El chico que va encima de la nube me resulta familiar , pero claro! El es gohan mi compañero de salón, lo pierdo de vista y bueno creo que fue mi alucinación.

Después de un rato suena el timbre para que todos entremos al salón.

El maestro empieza a dar la clase hasta que suena el timbre de salida .

Ya a fuera de la escuela me acerco a el muy rápido grito su nombre hasta que voltea a verme pero cometí el error de no parar y chocar contra el y hacer que todas nuestras cosas caigan al suelo revolviéndose.

-Auch dice gohan,

-Gohan lo siento no era mi intención.

-no te preocupes anghely fue un accidente. - dice mientras empieza a recoger sus cosas.

En eso momento miro todas mis cosas en en el suelo cuadernos, navajas, libros, alto! mis navajas!!!.

las empiezo a recoger muy rápido para que gohan no las viera.

Gohan me ayuda a levantarme.

Que era lo que querías anghely. - me dice en Tono amable.

\- que? A si gohan quería preguntarte... En ese momento llega videl que me mira con mala cara .

\- hola gohan. dice mientras le da un abrazo. Nos vamos.

-eh olvidado hablamos luego.

Llegue a mi casa y me puse a hacer los deberes termine y me recoste en mi cama.

Sera que fue mi imaginación.

Hola espero les guste me regalan una estrellita, mientras mas estrellitas mas Capítulos subiré

PREGUNTA (COMO GRITA GERMÁN)

QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE ALGO SOLO DIGAN LO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.

ADIOS ATT ANGHELYGRAVET


End file.
